


The Boy He Never Noticed

by juformil



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Disguise, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Juyeon slight bad boy, M/M, Milnyu bffs, Other members slightly mentioned - Freeform, Real Beauty, hyunjae pretty, jujae, jumil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juformil/pseuds/juformil
Summary: Hyunjae hides himself by wearing oversized clothes and thick glasses just to cover his beauty. Will Juyeon able to love him without seeing his real self?
Relationships: Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon
Kudos: 37





	The Boy He Never Noticed

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠ English is not my first language. Sorry for the typographical and grammatical errors. This is my first jumil fic. I hope you like it

Hyunjae awake by the sound of alarm clock. He stopped the alarm clock and starting to get up. He started doing his usual morning routines. After taking a bath, he wears an oversized uniform, long pants, and thick eyeglasses. He slightly do a make up that makes him slightly tan and curls his hair.

Once he's done, he left the apartment to go school. When he arrives, he saw some people talking together while walking. He slightly jealous because he doesn't have friends. In the eyes of other people, he's mostly like a ghost. People never noticed him since the first time he transferred this school.

He's getting used to it because he likes it anyway. He's isn't disguise for nothing. It's just he doesn't want get in fame like he used before. When he reached into the classroom, he sat on his usual spot at the back. Once the professor entered the classroom, everyone became quiet.

"Goodmorning class--" the prof got interrupted by the most bad boy on the campus.

"I'm sorry I'm late." he simply said without any sincerity. "You're always late but okay."  
The bad boy sat beside Hyunjae.

"Okay class we we're having an activity by pair." the prof said and started to mention their names.

"Chan and Minho, Doyoung and Jaehyun, Juyeon and Hyunjae." after the prof cited their partners, the students working up with activity together with their partners. While Hyunjae didn't know how to approach this man beside him.

"Why the hell I'm supposed to be paired up with Juyeon?" Hyunjae sigh. Hyunjae have no choice but to accept his faith.

"Hey nerdy boy." Juyeon he's now in front of Hyunjae. Hyunjae looks at Juyeon.

"Stop calling me nerdy boy. I have name you know. My name is Hyunjae." Hyunjae rolls his eye when Juyeon laughs.

"Okay Hyunjae shall we start now? I want to finish this asap." Juyeon said. Hyunjae agreed and they started to do their activity.

While doing the activity, Juyeon can't stop looking at Hyunjae. He just wondering about this man in front of him. He feels that there's something he wants to know about him. He didn't even know why but he suddenly became interested.

Once they are done with their activity, Hyunjae thought it will back to normal but Juyeon suddenly talk to him.

"Hey Hyunjae if you don't mind, I'll invite you for lunch with my friends. Are you in?" Hyunjae get shocked. This is the first time that someone offered to get a lunch with someone.

"Ahhhmm is that tricked?" he said. Juyeon laughs and ruffles his hair. "Why the hell I'm supposed to tricked? I'm just having a bad boy image but it doesn't mean I'm a bad person." Juyeon said. Hyunjae felt bad what he just thinking about Juyeon. Hyunjae accepted the invitation so they go together at cafeteria. When they arrive at cafeteria, he can feel the stares of the students. Mostly Juyeon.

" Don't mind them. I didn't mind them anyways." Juyeon nudges him. Later on, Juyeon introduced Hyunjae to his friends. Hyunjae learned about their names; Younghoon, Sunwoo, Changmin, and Chanhee.

Hyunjae felt so welcome in their group. He even got close with Chanhee. They already gave phone numbers. When the lunch is over, they bid a goodbyes and go back to their respective classrooms.

This is the first time that Hyunjae felt so happy than before. He managed to get some friends. Well thanks to Juyeon.

\--------------------------------------

Today is Saturday. Hyunjae woke up with the sound of doorbell. "Who the hell is this." Hyunjae immediately get up. He went out the door and opened it. He startled when he saw Chanhee.

"OMG IS THAT YOU HYUNJAE? YOU'RE SO BEAUTIFUL!! OMG" Chanhee shouted.

"Why are you here?" Hyunjae crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"Why I'm here? You said I'm allow to go here anytime so I want to surprise you but I guess I'm the one who get suprise hahah." waaahh Chanhee knows I'm hiding!!! Grrr. Hyunjae get irritate by the thought Chanhee saw his real image.

"You know what? It's okay. I'm not telling everyone. Is that what you scared about." Chanhee reassures him.

"Thanks Chanhee. Next time let me know if you will go there so I'll be prepared atleast. Okay come over." They go inside the apartment. They watched movies and delivered some foods.

"Hey is it okay to know why are you disguising?" Chanhee asked him. In the past few days, he easily comfortable with Chanhee so he decided to tell him the reason.

"I don't want to be famous like I used before. There are people that just like to befriend me because they want fame and they're fake peeps. It kinda irritating me so I transferred to another school and hides myself." Chanhee hums in response.

"Okay is that the reason? I agree with you. Being famous isn't easy at all. And some people just like fame so they stick with the fame person. But don't worry even if you're fame, I'm still here." Hyunjae just touched with what Chanhee said.

"You know this is the first time that someone talk to me and even invited me to eat together. I thought no one will noticed me because of my fake looks." Hyunjae said.

"You know what? Juyeon might taking interested to you. The way he stares at you during lunch."

"Is that so? I don't think so. He's a playboy." Chanhee disbelieve him.

"What? He's just a bad boy person not a play boy. There is a huge difference between that."

Hyunjae didn't talk. Chanhee is right anyway. They spend watching another movies, talking random topics, and Chanhee even sleepover at Hyunjae's apartment.

\---------------------------------------

"That's so unfair! Why you didn't invite us?" Juyeon said. He didn't believe that Hyunjae and Chanhee didn't invited them last Saturday.

"It was just unplanned hahaha. There's next time anyways don't be so grumpy" Hyunjae said. Juyeon wrapped his arms around Hyunjae and walk together to the classroom.

Hyunjae blushed with the Juyeon's sudden action.

"Do you have plans later? Let's go to the mall." Juyeon said. Hyunjae didn' t have plans today so he agree to go with Juyeon.

After class, they go to the mall. They bought some things. Juyeon bought Hyunjae a hoodie.

"You don't have to buy tho" Hyunjae refused. But Juyeon insisted so Hyunjae have no choice but to accept it.

"Thank you." Hyunjae smiled to him and Juyeon swear that his smile is the most beautiful smile that he ever seen.

Juyeon thinks he is inlove with Hyunjae.

\---------------------------------------

Few months passed, Hyunjae and Juyeon got closer with each other. They always go out together and even sleepover with each other houses.

In the past months, Hyunjae thinks he likes Juyeon. It's impossible to not liking Juyeon. Even he's vibing a bad boy aura, Juyeon are so sweet and gentleman.

But the thing is Hyunjae is so scared that Juyeon might not returned his feelings because of his looks. Juyeon will definitely disgust if he found out that Hyunjae likes Juyeon.

"Are you okay Jae?" Juyeon asked him.

"Yep I'm okay. Why?" Hyunjae respond while sipping milk.

"You seem to be spaced out."

"Nah I'm okay. Don't worry about me."

Juyeon didn't respond. He noticed that Hyunjae thinking about something and he doesn't want to talk about it.

\--------------------------------------

When Hyunjae noticed his feelings for Juyeon started to get deeper, he started to avoid Juyeon. He's scared that his feelings seems to grow more. Plus he's not ready for rejection.

He knows Juyeon doesn't like him him because of his looks. He remember the first time Juyeon approached him. He called him a nerd.

Hyunjae thinks what if he reveal his real image? Will Juyeon might like him this time?

But today is Hyunjae's unlucky day because Juyeon suddenly cornered him.

"Got you!" he shout while Juyeon trapping Hyunjae so that he can't go anywhere.

"What?" Hyunjae said while can't glance at Juyeon. 

"Seems like your avoiding me." Juyeon calmly said.

"No I'm not? What are you saying?" Hyunjae denied.

"What no? When it's clearly that everytime I walk close to you, you're making an excuses and runaway from me. I'm so tired of chasing you. So tell me what is your problem?" Hyunjae can't look at Juyeon.

"I don't have any problems. I'm sorry I have to go." Hyunjae was about to go when Juyeon hugs him.

"Hyunjae please don't go. I like you" Hyunjae got shocked of the sudden confession. What? Juyeon like him too? How it happened? It is impossible for Hyunjae. 

"What? I don't believe you. How you supposed to like me when I'm not even pretty! " Hyunjae shook his head.

"Did you even hear yourself? You're not pretty Hyunjae! The fact even you disguise yourself, even your image is like that, I still like you."

"Wait... What do you mean?" Wait don't tell me Juyeon knows? Hyunjae suddenly panicked.

"I know you're pretending because I go to your house weeks ago and your door was kinda open so I go inside to look for you. I'm so shocked when I saw your face. You're even more beautiful than I think." Juyeon holds Hyunjae's pretty hands.

"Even you're really ugly or pretty. I don't care. I like you because of who you are. I love you Hyunjae." Juyeon sigh after he confessed to Hyunjae.

Hyunjae touched of what Juyeon said.

"I like you too. No I love you too." Hyunjae respond. Juyeon thinks he is the most lucky person in the world.

"So will you be my boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"Still hide yourself huh? I'm the only one who allowed to see your pretty face."

"Hahahha silly"

"Silly only for you."


End file.
